The WWF goes Florida
by WWFFAN34
Summary: Its Summer and the WWF want to go to Florida for vacation don't worry all the events will be there!
1. Default chapter

The WWF goes to Florida  
  
Characters  
  
Well the WWF.  
  
It all starts now!!  
Chapter 1  
On the plane  
  
Jeff Hardy:Are we there yet  
  
Matt Hardy:No.  
  
Jeff Hardy:Are we there yet?  
  
Matt Hardy:No.  
  
Jeff Hardy:Are we There yet?  
  
Matt Hardy:No!!!Now shut the fuck up you dumass!!Well be there as soon as the plane lifts off!!!  
  
Jeff Hardy:People say im a highflyer so cant i just climb a ladder and jump of and fly to Florida??  
  
The Rock:No jabroni!!!  
  
Jeff Hardy:You know what Matt?  
  
Matt Hardy:What?  
  
Jeff Hardy:Chicken Butt!  
  
*Jeff laughs then The Rock hits him on the head with a steel chair*  
  
Matt Hardy:Thanks Rock.  
  
The Rock:Your wellcome Jabroni.  
  
Perry Saturn:Hey thats my line!!!  
  
The Rock:I dont give a shit jabroni!!!  
  
*Funaki then gets in The Rocks face*  
  
Funaki:Why are you talking to my friend like that?Huh?Huh?  
  
The Rock:Know your role and shut your mouth jabroni!!!  
  
*Funaki pokes The Rock*  
  
Funaki:Now your dead!  
  
The Rock:No im not jabroni!!!  
  
Funaki:You poo poo  
  
The Rock:You Fucker are you gay?  
  
Funaki:No you poo  
  
*Funaki punches The Rock*  
  
The Rock:Just Bring It!!!  
  
Funaki:Ok at Raw!!! 


	2. At Raw

Chapter 2  
  
At Raw  
  
Micheal Cole:This is gonna be one great match 1st Lita Vs Jazz for the womens championship.  
  
Micheal Cole:Ok then its The Hardy Boyz vs.....  
  
The King:Whos behind door number 1!!  
  
Micheal Cole:Shut up bastard!!!!!Ok its the Hardy Boyz vs....  
  
The King:Me!!!!In a handicap match!!!!!!!!!  
  
Micheal Cole:I will stop saying when the matches are coming now....  
  
The King:Here comes Lita!!!!  
  
Micheal Cole:Here comes Jazz!!!!!  
  
*Jazz skips around the ring!!*  
  
The King:Whats she doing???  
  
*Lita dropkicks Jazz and Jazz falls down Jazz then punches Lita then Lita kicks Jazz and the Twist Of Fate*  
  
Micheal Cole:No King don't read WOW nude don't o god!  
  
The King:Hey Micheal look at Lita!!!!!!  
  
*The King shows a pic of Lita nude*  
  
Micheal Cole:You sicko!!!!  
  
*Micheal Cole then shows a pic of Jazz nude*  
  
The King:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Micheal Cole:Now its DDP & Christian vs Chuck & Billy.  
  
DDP:Christian why did you hurt me????  
  
Christian:I didn't expect you to interfiere!!!!!!  
  
*Then Chuck & Billy's music starts to play*  
  
*Christian kicks Chuck in the jewels*  
  
The King: Ow ow ow owwwwww!!Thats gotta hurt!!!!  
  
Micheal Cole:Yea!  
  
*Then Christian keeps on punching Chuck then Chuck runs to Billy and tags Billy then Billy punches Christian and Christian falls down*  
  
The King:Hey Micheal are Chuck & Billy gay?  
  
Micheal Cole:I think so.  
  
*Then Billy throws chuck into the ropes and Christian slips under Billys legs and gives him a reverse ddt and then Christian tags DDP*  
  
Micheal Cole:That was one good desperation move.  
  
*Billy then Tags Chuck and Chuck tries to punch DDP but DDP ducks and gives him a diamond cutter then Christian cmes into the ring and knocks down Billy and DDP pins Chuck*  
  
Referee:1..2..hey what comes after 2????  
  
DDP:3!!!!  
  
Referee:O ya 3  
  
DDP:Yay we won!!!!  
  
*Christian rolls on the ground again*  
  
The King:Now its The Hardyz vs The Dudleyz!!!!!!!  
  
*Jeff Hardy keeps on punching Bubba then Bubba blocks a punch and keeps on punchinf Jeff Hardy then whips him into the ropes and Jeff drop kicks Bubba and Bubba falls down*  
  
Micheal Cole: D-Von really wants to get into the match.  
  
*Then Bubba gets up and Jeffs running into the ropes but Bubba gets up and clothlines him and then Bubba throws Jeff into the referee and the referee falls down then Bubba knocks down Matt and goes for the WHASUP headbut and the Dudleys hit it and pin Jeff*  
  
Referee:1..2..  
  
*Then Matt breaks up the count and Jeff gets up and gives Bubba a desperation hurcanarana and goes tag Matt then Matt keeps on punching Bubba then throws him into the ropes and arm drags Bubba then Matt knocks down D-Von and goes for the twist of fate on Bubba then when D-Von gets in and does a dropkick thru the bottom rope to D-Von then Matt tags Jeff and Jeff gets his teddy bear from under the ring and hit Bubba with it and takes off his shirt and runs to ropes and flies and D-Von then gives Bubba a swantom bomb and pins Bubba*  
  
Referee:1..2..3!!!  
  
The King:Now its Funaki VS The Rock!!!!!!  
  
*The Rock keeps on punching Funaki then does that suplex thing and steps on Funaki then the Rock gives Funaki a ddt then The Rock spreads out Funaki's legs and is about kick him in the groin until Taka runs to the end of the ramp*  
  
Taka:Noooo don't step in Funaki's groin!!!!  
  
The Rock:Why he dosen't hav a groin!!  
  
Funaki:INDEED!!!  
  
*Then The Rock gives Funaki a spinebuster then gives him a peoples elbow in the middle of the ring and pins Funaki*  
  
Referee:1..2 god i forgot what comes after 2 again!!!!  
  
The Rock:3 you fuckin jabroni!!!!  
  
Then raw goes of the air bye-bye!!!! 


End file.
